Driftblade
Driftblade (Japanese: ) is a S.T.O.R.M. Monsuno. Its Controller was Commandant Marshall Charlemagne. Information Driftblade serves as a S.T.O.R.M.-issued weapon. Its razor-sharp, titanium-tipped claws and protruding shoulder blades are as treacherous as they are visually awe-inspiring. It resembles a cyborg lion with some silver armor. Show Monsuno: World Master Driftblade was first shown near the end of Clash. Driftblade seemed to be aware of Lock's presence as it awakened, flexing its claws and growling whenever Lock roared. Driftblade next appears in Breakthrough, where Charlemagne uses it to fight against Chase and Beyal. Driftblade proves itself to be more than a match for Lock and Glowblade, even Quickforce and Charger make no difference against it when they join in. Driftblade nearly defeats Lock until Jinja rams into Charlemagne, knocking her down and distracting Driftblade long enough for Core-Tech to escape. In Eye, it fought alongside Riccoshot against Boost, Whipper, and Glowblade. Though it clearly held the advantage during the battle, Driftblade was called back into its Core following the Wild Core's destruction. In Deceit, it was used to chase after Dax until he was apprehended by S.T.O.R.M. Soldiers. Later, it was one of the six S.T.O.R.M. Monsuno launched by Charlemagne during a training exercise. Driftblade then fought alongside Crossbolt and Skysite against Lock until Airswitch interrupted the battle. After Evo was launched, Driftblade attempted to shoot Evo out of the sky, but missed and instead hit Skysite. Driftblade then continued to fight Lock one-on-one until Longfang appeared to assist Lock, leading Charlemagne to call Driftblade back into its Core. In Wellspring, it fought against both Lock and Backslash in a battle royale, during which the Well of Pure Life drastically increased Driftblade's power. When Nitestone was launched into the battle, Driftblade fought the Core-Tech Monsuno one-on-one until the well was destroyed, ending the battle with no outcome. In Life, it fought alongside Riccoshot, Blackbullet, and Goldhorn against Team Core-Tech. Driftblade fought against Lock one-on-one for the majority of the battle, but Driftblade was eventually defeated by the mighty Core-Tech Monsuno. In Assault, it fought alongside Crossbolt and Skysite against Lock, Quickforce, and Longfang on the downed Cloud Carrier. Driftblade fought one-on-one with Lock for the majority of the battle, until it teamed up with Blackbullet in an attempt to take down Babeon. When Charlemagne fell off of the Carrier, Driftblade was forced back into its Core. In Rising, it participated in the massive battle royale between Team Core-Tech, S.T.O.R.M., and Eklipse. When Dr. Klipse's Fusion Core Reactor exploded, Driftblade and Blackbullet were both enveloped in the blast, merging into one Monsuno, Driftblade 2.0. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Special Moves *'Burst Barrage' *'Plasma Barrage' *'Taser Blades' *'Electronade Cannon' *'Guardian Blade' *'Machete Melee' *'Plasma Strike' *'Kinetic Fence' *'Strike Bolt' *'Lightning Thrash' *'Lightning Trace Strike' *'Plasma Screen' *'Lightning Strike' *'Blades Barrage' Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Driftblade 1.png|Driftblade's first appearance Driftblade 2.png|Driftblade summoned Driftblade 3.png|Driftblade using Burst Barrage Driftblade 4.png|Driftblade attacking Lock and Quickforce Driftblade 5.png|Driftblade attacking Lock with Plasma Barrage Driftblade 6.png|Driftblade glaring at Lock Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_2.42.20_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.40.13_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_4.55.18_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-03_at_5.19.40_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.26.34_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_9.33.29_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.16.27_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_3.34.51_PM.png DriftBlade Face.jpg monsuno-deceit-clip-1.jpg driftblade-3.jpg driftblade-4.jpg Eye47.png Eye45.png Eye43.png Eye42.png Eye41.png Eye36.png Eye35.png Eye34.png Eye26b.png Eye26a.png Eye25b.png Eye25a.png Monsuno ep23pic33.jpg monsuno_ep19pic41.jpg Monsuno: Combat Chaos 418f5e3f.jpg a8152a74.jpg Deepsix vs Driftblade.jpg Game Monsuno_Storm_Driftblade.jpg 4.jpg Cheeseit.jpg JAN121719 47969 zoom.jpg 1000078167_1.jpg 1000078167_2.jpg 1000078167_3.jpg $T2eC16F,!y0E9s2S5UelBQMGhvljew~~60_1.JPG Driftblade full.png Jakks-monsuno-003.jpg jakks-monsuno-013.jpg jakks-monsuno-010.jpg TOY-IPN-03953.jpg Rambd.jpg Hidden.jpg Other Driftblade.jpg|Diftblade with Commandant Charlemagne Clawed_Maelstrom_2.png driftblade-1.jpg driftblade-2.jpg Monsuno_development_1_by_adc2378-d52bysq.jpg Q1241421.jpg Monsuno3.jpg 380946 474839862567014 1954232331 n.jpg chara07_02.png 7282 505172082873336 1170271250 n.jpg Monsuno-87.jpg Category:Monsuno Category:S.T.O.R.M. Category:Multiple Faction Monsuno Category:Characters